


HONEY LAVENDER

by AuthorUprising



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic, I Don't Even Know, Masamune lives and is still a bitch, Mix between the anime and manga ending, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Past Child Abuse, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUprising/pseuds/AuthorUprising
Summary: After the battle with Asura, things are back to normal, enough that Lady Death grants the Spartoi group a long vacation. During thisSoul's invited to her older sister's wedding and has to finally introduce Mako to her parents, whom she hasn't spoken to since she moved to Death City.Tsubasa and Black*Star take a trip to Japan to meet Tsubasa's parents as a couple rather than simply Meister and Weapon. How long do they have until Black*Star sees Masamune and burns the house down?Kidd takes the twins and Crona to Italy to explore the city as tourists and everything goes fine. Except, Pat won't stop scaring people who misgender Crona and Kidd and Eli get trapped in a dungeon.





	HONEY LAVENDER

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be disrespectful or problematic, I'm basing this off of old headcanons that most of the characters are cis, with the exception of Crona.

Mako hums to himself lightly as he reads through the mail, he was alone at home since Soul had gone out with Black*Star and Kidd to play basketball at the park. He was going out with the guys tonight, but he wanted to make sure the house was clean before he left. All that was left to do was sort through the mail, then he could finally relax until he had to get ready. Mako noticed there was some mail addressed to Soul, so he set it on the coffee table and then left to go take a small nap.

A few hours later Soul entered the small apartment, she noted that Mako had cleaned almost everything and felt a twinge of guilt. She had promised to help him, but she forgot and instead accepted Black*Star's invitation to play basketball at the park. She took a quick shower before changing into some pajamas that consisted of a short pair of running shorts and one of Mako's old t-shirts. 

Soul sat on the couch, trying to find something to watch on the TV when Mako walked out of the shower. He looked like he was going out and she slightly pouted, she wanted some cuddles from her damned boyfriend, but she also knew he had been looking forward to going out with the guys, so she bit her tongue.  
"Hey Mako," She called out to him as he walked by, "you look like a whole snack boy." She let out a cackle when he turned a bright red as he made his way to her on the couch, he didn't join her, instead preferring to lean over the back of the couch.

"Why am I still dating you?" Mako said in an exasperated tone. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before leaning back up and going towards the door. "'I should be back by eleven, but if I'm not I'll call you. Don't stay up too late."

" I won't, stay near Eli at all times, I don't need some other rich bitch to steal you away," Soul said as he walked out. She knew he would never cheat on her, but previous relationships that ended with the other person falling for her elder sister made Soul doubt herself. She and Mako were working on it. Eli overheard one day and offered to make sure Mako didn't get taken advantage of if Soul could do the same for Kidd, she was especially thankful when some bitch had tried to drug Mako. She had been terrified when Mako called her, his voice sounded scared and confused. Thankfully, Eli had been there to keep her Meister safe until she got there. 

Once her boyfriend is out of the apartment and on his way to Kidd's house, Soul decides to go back to watching TV. She reaches over to get the remote back from the coffee table when she notices a small decorative envelope addressed to her. She opens it up begins to read it. There are two pieces of paper inside, one is a letter from her older sister and the other is a wedding invitation. She scans the letter, Wes is asking her to attend her wedding and be her maid of honor. Her sister just got engaged to George, a lawyer. Soul thought it over, should she go she'd have to deal with her parents which is something she doesn't want to do. On the other hand, she'd get to see her grandmother and sister, plus she'd get to introduce them to Mako.

While Soul is debating going to Wes’ wedding, Mako’s sat in a corner with Tsubasa. They’d all agree to go out to some club tonight and to some dinner afterward. Eli and Pat were out on the dance floor having the time of their lives. Pat had brought along Crona and was trying to teach them how to dance. Eli simply liked the attention he gathered from other club-goers, women and men alike flocked around him. He never enticed them for anything besides dancing, he was in a happy relationship with Kidd. Mako couldn’t dance and he didn’t feel like making a fool of himself, so he stayed in a both with Tsubasa. The taller boy didn’t want to dance, so the two talked about past missions and other things. Neither was drinking any alcoholic drinks, Tsubasa was the designated driver and Mako needed to help him get the twins home as they can be a handful when intoxicated. 

“Are you and Soul heading anywhere now that we’re on required leave?” Tsubasa asked. After the battle with Asura, all of Spartoi were given a required six-month-long vacation as a way of recovering from the battle.

“I don’t think so, her older sister sometimes calls and asks Soul to visit, but she always says she’s busy,” Mako replied. “What about you and Star, any plans?”

“My parents want me to visit home. I call them almost every day, so I don’t know what they mean when they say they miss me, but I think it’ll be a good way to introduce them to Black*Star as my girlfriend rather than just my Meister,” Tsubasa stated. He hadn’t been home since his fight with Masamune, he’d be lucky to make it through the visit if Black*Star didn’t kill her or vice-versa.

The two boys spent some more time talking before the twins and a red-faced Crona came back. 

“Let’s go eat losers,” Eli said as he gave Tsubasa the keys to the car. 

They left the club and piled into the car. Tsubasa and Eli rode in the front while Mako and the others rode in the back. They drove to some small diner a few minutes away, it was small and comfy, the perfect thing for a cold Nevada night.

They talked as they waited for their food. Tsubasa told them about his and Black*Star’s plans to visit his family in Japan. 

“Let’s hope you survive the damn visit, Tsu,” Eli said as he took a swig from his coffee cup.

A small smile and blush appeared on Tsubasa’s face. “Are you and Kidd going anywhere?”

“I don’t think so, it’ll be nice to just relax for a bit though.”

“Are you and Soul going anywhere, Mako?” Crona asked.

“Nah, I think we’re just gonna stay home. It’ll be a nice change of pace, plus I have a lot of books I need to finish. What about you and Pat?”

“I’m gonna take Crona to every single club in the city,” Pat said and laughed when his partner let out a high pitched whine and turned red. After the battle with the kishin, Stein had managed to pull some strings and find a way of silencing Ragnorok. Now they seem a lot happier since they don’t have a bully punding at their back at any time of day.


End file.
